


[art] Transparency

by sly (curiously_me)



Category: Pacific Rim
Genre: Digital Art, F/M, M/M, Mini Big Bang Challenge, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 09:22:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiously_me/pseuds/sly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artwork and podfic introduction created for snack_size's Pacific Rim story, Transparency.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[art] Transparency

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Transparency](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002175) by [snack_size](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snack_size/pseuds/snack_size). 



> This was created as part of the Pacific Rim Mini Bang challenge. The music used in this recording is Sæglópur by Sigur Rós.
> 
> When I first read this story, I was struck by how much losing his ability made Chuck's character easier to read, or transparent, to those around him. He is only able to speak a limited number of words throughout the story and I wanted to reflect this in the art I created. So, you have a simple cover with those few words Chuck uses to communicate. I do love that of the words he can say, Mako and Raleigh are two of the most important to him.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy the story and the art I've created for it. :D
> 
>  
> 
> p.s. be on the lookout for a complete podfic version, coming soon to an AO3 post near you!

Art provided by Sly

| 

## Streaming Audio:

## Run Time:

00:14:55 

## Feedback

Many thanks to Paraka for hosting my podfic. Comments and/or Kudos make me the happiest artist/podficcer ever! :)   
---|---


End file.
